Massaging devices of this type have been in common use for many years, in various fields such as rehabilitation, sports uses, for aesthetic purposes, and for getting back into shape etc. They were initially developed in order to automate the conventional massaging method known by physiotherapists as "palpate and roll", such as to increase the efficiency of this technique, and to eliminate the painful and traumatising phenomena of pinching by the fingers.
Most of these devices comprise a hollow case which delimits a suction chamber provided with an open lower surface, means for connection of this case to a suction source which can generate low pressure inside the suction chamber, and means for grasping the said case, which can allow the latter to be displaced on the skin.